Dawn 1, Equestrian Space Program
by EarthXF3
Summary: A bunch of Ponies are on Space Missions. (Accepting OC's) PS: Please make some OC's mission controllers.


"Houston we are requesting for the final Minute" Said Rainbow Dash smiling at Twilight and Fluttershy in the Capsule "Yes you have 50 seconds remaining" Replied Houston "Copy" Replied Twilight. "Ok Flutter are you ready for liftoff?"  
Asked Rainbow "Umm Yeah I think" Just then the clockdown shouted -15s Making Fluttershy jump out of her seat "Ok lets get our helmets on" Rainbow said confidently They put there helmets on and pulled the attacher to the spacesuit one. "Ten"  
"Get ready!" Twilight shouted "9" "8" "7" "Ignition start!" Shouted the timer "5" "4" "3" "2" "1" "All engines running!"  
"The clock is on!" Said Twilight. "The Tower is decoupling! And Liftoff! Houston we have Liftoff! Of Dawn 1 Heading into orbit!" The timer shouted, The spaceship shook like Hell "Here we go!" Shouted Rainbow Dash. The Chemicals in the rocket weren't ordered correctly in the second stage, This will effect the rocket. "Ok LiquidFuel state is A-ok!" Shouted Rainbow Dash to Mission Control "The navball is reading correctly" Said Fluttershy shyly to Mission Control "Ok you are entering Super sonic" sent mission control to Dawn 1. "Oh and Derpy is here to say something" "Ummm Goo- Good luck!" Said Derpy into the Mic,  
"Entering 3rd Layer of atmosphere and passing through the edge of the stratosphere or whatever it's called" Sent Rainbow Dash.  
"And we are going 3 times the speed of sound now" Sent Twilight. "Ok leaving Stratosphere" Said Rainbow Dash "Navball says we are at... Ok 91 Degrees" Sent Fluttershy "Ok we have been reading with Satillite Positions that you are going to be sending us messages with EICS Equestrian Innovations Communication Satillite and ICS International Canterlot SAT" Said Mission Control.  
"We are in Thermosphere!" Shouted Twilight "Hey don't be so loud" Replied Mission Control "Ok you have to decouple the stage in 3 Seconds" Said Mission Control "Ok you might feel a Jolt" said Fluttershy as she decoupled the stage. They jolted forward "Wow that was a Jolt haha" Said Rainbow Dash "Ok Fluttershy we have a Malfunction on engine 5, Do you mind shutting it down?"  
Asked Mission Control "Yes sir" Replied Fluttershy as she shut it down "We will have enough Velocity to get Orbital Velocity by the way" Said Mission control. "Burning now" Said Twilight as she pulled up the throttle "And done" She pulled it down and everything began to float, "Ok lets take our helmets off" Said Rainbow quickly taking hers off and then her suit, The others did the same "Houston" Fluttershy began her speach "We are floating in a most peculiar way" Claps were heard at mission control and then she decoupled the second stage. "Hey Shy!" Rainbow floated down towards Fluttershy you gotta see the Earth outta the windows up here!" Rainbow said "Ok" Replied Fluttershy floating up towards the Window "Oh wow" She said when she saw the front windscreens view, "I know its AWESOME!" Shouting Rainbow Dash. "Ok lets conduct our experiments" Said Twilight as she spun a roll of duct tape and it stayed spinning not slowing down, "Oh and I have to do this on EVA in the next 5 minutes" Rainbow Dash got out a Book and showed them the Cover: DARING DOO AND THE TEMPLE GOBLINS.

"Houston are we alright to go on EVA?" Twilight asked "Checking now... Yes your alright to conduct some experiments outside"  
Mission Control responded "Ok you two fo outside I'll conduct some experiments and talk to Houston" Twilight told the others "Awesommmmme!" Shouted Rainbow Dash while putting on her suit then Helmet. Fluttershy then put on her Suit and tailpiece (To cover her tail) "Ok the airlocks in there" Twilight opened the doors to the airlock and they went in "Ok mind your tails",  
she closed the Doors "Everyone got there suit on?" Asked Twilight "Yes" Replied Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy "Houston opening Airlock"  
Sent Twilight to Mission Control as she opened the airlock outside doors. "Ok get your Oxygen pipes and attach them to the Plug in the Oxygen Tank" Rainbow and Fluttershy did what they were told "Houston I have no sense of up or down and I feel sick" Sent Rainbow to Mission Control "If you were here you would have to look at this so look at this instead Fluttershy took a picture of the Earth and sun going down beside it with her Spacesuit inbuilt Camera. Rainbow took some pictures of the Dark side of the Earth "Wow twilight look at the images you can see the City lights!" Said Rainbow and then she dropped the Daring Doo book "May that be in space forever even though it's gonna get bleached with Radiation" Said Rainbow "I know I have a Windscreen" Replied Twilight "Accessing connection with EICS and ICS Houston" Said Twilight Ok nearest is EICS over 50,000 Miles away on the Dark side of the Earth,  
ICS is on the Light side Connect with ICS Can you read me?" Twilight asked Mission Control "*Crackle* Flash here Yes we read you".  
"Ok girls conducted your experiments?" Asked Twilight "yes we are outside the airlock, Right Shy?" Said Rainbow "Yes" Replied Fluttershy "Ok I am opening the Doors disconnect your pipes once the outside doors close" The outside doors opened and they floated in.  
"The pipes are back there egghead" Replied Rainbow "Ok now I'm closing the outside doors so mind out" The doors closed and the air was sucked out, "Ok opening inside doors" Said Twilight the inside doors opened and they got in immedantly getting off there Suit "Closing" Said Twilight.  
The doors closed and the Ponies sat down with there suits floating on Fluttershys level. (Actually the floated around but it was relaxing)  
"I wish I could use my wings in space, But no air pressure stuff and exploding can't expose wings bla bla bla" Said Rainbow Dash "Well we are entering our Burn zon-" Twilight was cut off by Houston saying "ok commence burn in 5 seconds" "Ok!" Fluttershy floated down and pointed the ship retrograde and Twilight sat down and pulled up the throttle whie Rainbow got her hoof over the DECOUPLE FINAL STAGE FOR REENTRY button. "Commencing burn" Said Rainbow to Houston as everything began to fall from there floating position, "Ok stopping" "Get on your suits girls!"  
shouted Twiight as she got her own on and the rest followed.

REENTRY:

"Ok Re-entry in 15 seconds" Houston said to the Crew "We are using Re-entry Batteries" Said Twilight to Mission Control "Ok reentry starting" Said Mission Control there seatbelts and the whole Ship shook as intense heat filled the outside of the Cabin,  
It started with a simple Red flame but in a few seconds the area around the capsule was completely red and it looked like a Comet.  
"Girls it has been a pleasure flying together" Said Twilight as they would be in space bacteria removial for two weeks "Ok or reentry batteries ar at 50% and ablast at 70%" Said Fluttershy "We lost contact with Houston" Said Twilight.  
Ok we have 1 minutes of Reentry left, Ok reentry is down deploying Parachutes the Equestrian Navy watched the Capsule Parachute down "Twilight can you copy?" Asked Houston "Twilight can you copy?" "1 Can you copy?" Just then the sound of Mission Control came through the Radio "Yes houston we read" Said Twilight as they splashdowned and then the Camera from the Navy ship came on on the TV and showed the Capsule parachuting down. Mission control clapped and cheered, Navy ships dropped down and rescued the Crew Equestrian Space Programs (ESA) First manned mission was successful And Sparkle, Dash, Shy had flown it.

DAWN 1 a part of a Series of Fanfictions revolving around the Equestrian Space Program, Each one having 3 Different crew Ponies in it. 


End file.
